Hard Love
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Kuroo bertemu dengan Tsukishima, sesuatu hal yang ia sesali/"Apa yang aku pikirkan, tidur dengan anak sekolah?/ Tsukishima kembali, tapi Kuroo hanya seorang yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja./cerita berkembang menjadi drama-drama picisan.
1. Chapter 1

Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi

Warning : BL, AU, OOC, Typo dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Tsukishima Kei, si pirang keriting berkacamata. Menyusuri jalanan menuju ke suatu tempat dengan pasti. Di mengambil sebatang rokok yang ia simpan dalam mantelnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu menyalakannya, menghirup dalam-dalam sebelum menyeberang melalui lorong yang membawanya pada dunia yang berbeda. Jantungnya derdetak lebih kencang, rokok yang dihisapnya hanya sebagai pengalih. Darahnya berdesir menyaksikan banyaknya para laki-laki di sana. Bukan tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk perempuan berlalu lalang, tapi ini adalah kawasan klub para _gay_.

"Hei, apa kau sibuk?" seseorang menghampirinya, pertanyaan basa-basi tapi Tsukishima berusaha menolak karena ia tidak tertarik.

"Permisi." Ia tersenyum canggung, menghindar dengan melewati beberapa laki-laki berkostum wanita. Sedikit menjijikkan, karena bukan itu yang Tsukishima harapkan untuk datang ke tempat itu.

.

"Dimana Kuroo?" pemuda mungil berdiri di depan salah satu gedung yang di indikasi sebagai bar.

"Yaku." Sebuah lengan yang lebih besar dari miliknya mengalung dengan tiba-tiba. "Lama menungguku?"

Ia yang di panggil Yaku sedikit menjauh mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat menguar dari Kuroo, kemudian bersedekap memasang wajah jengah dengan kawan masa kecilnya ini. Pemuda berambut hitam, tinggi, tampan dan juga _sexy_. Bahkan tidak hanya para wanita yang terpikat pada pesona dan mata nakalnya, tapi seluruh klub pun tahu siapa Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Katanya kemudian.

"Umm, mungkin."

"Kuroo…" Yaku mencoba menaikkan intonasinya, tapi kemudan ia sadar kalau perhatian sahabatnya sedang teralihkan pada sosok pemuda pirang berkacamata di seberang jalan.

"Hoi, Oikawa!" seru Kuroo pada salah seorang pemuda tampan lainnya yang tidak jauh darinya,"bawa Yaku bersamamu."

Yaku berseru-seru menolak untuk pergi tanpanya, tapi ia kemudian di tarik oleh Oikawa yang langsung mengiyakan permintaan Kuroo. Sementara si tampan ini menghampiri sosok yang menarik baginya.

.

Tsukishima bisa melihat dengan jelas ada yang datang menghampiri dengan sengaja dari seberang jalan. Rokok di tangan ia hisap dalam-dalam lalu di buang puntungnya yang tinggal beberapa centi. Tsukishima merapat ke tiang di belakangnya kemudian bersandar.

"Hei manis, kemana kau akan pergi?" Kuroo berhasil menghampiri Tsukishima, menatap dengan sorot matanya yang sarat akan rayuan.

"Tidak ada tempat khusus." Jawab Tsukishima seolah tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Kuroo merah dagu Tsukishima mengarahkan mata mereka untuk bertatapan. Kuroo bisa melihat keinginan di balik kilatan cahaya kacamata yang dikenakan Tsukishima meski ia berwajah datar terkesan ketus.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak masalah, aku sedang luang."

Kuroo merangkul Tsukishima yang memiliki tinggi badan setara dengannya. Membawa pemuda pirang itu menuju ke mobil jipnya melewati Yaku yang asik berdebat dengan Oikawa. Sedari tadi mereka belum juga beranjak.

"Kuroo…" Yaku berseru menghampiri jalannya Kuroo, mengabaikan Oikawa yang mengendik kemudian berlalu tanpa peduli panjang.

"Hei-hei Yaku, kubilang ikutlah bersama Oikawa." Kuroo memprotes Yaku yang ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Siapa dia?" Yaku menunjuk ke arah Tsukishima yang sudah duduk manis di samping Kuroo.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kuroo.

"Tsukishima." Jawab Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima" kata Kuroo ke arah Yaku."Baiklah jika kau mau ikut, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Yaku turun dari tempat duduknya, membuka pintu kursi pengemudi mengeluarkan Kuroo dengan paksa.

"Aku yang akan mengemudi, kau mabuk. Payah."

Kuroo tidak ambil pusing, ia menurut begitu saja. Membiarkan Yaku mengemudi sementara ia bergelayut manja pada Tsukishima yang sebelumnya ia paksa untuk pindah di tempat duduk penumpang.

.

"Yaku, kembalilah besok pagi. Ayo Tsukishima- _chan_."

Kuroo membawa Tsukishima ke rumahnya, di sebuah ruangan besar yang bersekat untuk dapur, tempat tidur, dan kamar mandi dalam gedung apartement.

" _Nice_ _place_." Komentar Tsukishima setelah beberapa saat mengamati.

"Terima kasih."

Kuroo mengambil air mineral dalam botol dari lemari pendingin. Ia meminumnya beberapa teguk kemudian mengguyurkan sisanya ke kepala. Air itu membasahi rambut dan juga sebagian besar bajunya. Alasan yang teta untuk melepas kaos dan melemparkanya ke sembarang tempat. Kuroo lalu menghampiri Tsukishima, memojokkannya di dinding dekat ranjang.

"Jadi Tsukki, dimana posisimu? _Top_? _Or_ _Bottom_?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan Kuroo hanya pertanyaan retoris, ia bahkan tidak memberi Tsukishima untuk menjawab dengan langsung melemparkannya atas ranjang. Mengecupnya di banyak tempat, lalu mencumbuinya sepanjang malam.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos celah-celah jendela mengarah tepat ke wajah Tsukishima. Ia tertidur, setelah Kuroo puas memainkannya Tsukishima tidak kuasa menahan lelah dan jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

Untuk beberapa saat Tsukishima memandangi sosok tampan di sampingnya masih terlelap. Bahkan tanpa kacamata pun Tsukishima tahu kalau dirinya tertarik pada Kuroo, atau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Alarm berbunyi, menggugah perlahan kesadaran Kuroo. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangannya meraba-raba keberadaan sumber bunyi kemudian mematikannya setelah bertemu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kuroo yang melihat Tsukishima di sampingnya saat terbangun.

"Tsukishima, kau yang membawaku kemari."

"Oh benar." Kuroo mencoba untuk bangkit, ia berhasil melihat seluruh ruangan di rumahnya yang berantakan."Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Tsukishima tersenyum tipis,"kau terlalu banyak bermain."

"Ok, ok aku ingat sekarang."

Kuroo bangkit dari ranjangnya, setelah memakai celana dalamnya berlalu ke dapur.

"Pulanglah, aku harus pergi kerja."

"Apa aku boleh menngunakan kamar mandi?"

Kuroo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Dengan susah payah Tsukishima melangkahkan dirinya yang tanpa busana ke kamar mandi. ia kesakitan, dan ingin sekali bertahan lebih lama di ranjang. Tapi tidak mungkin Kuroo mengijinkan orang asing tinggal dalam rumahnya.

.

Tsukishima keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sebelum pergi ia menghampiri Kuroo.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kuroo sekenanya.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi."

Kuroo memandang Tsukishima dengan cara jalannya yang sedikit janggal. Semalam ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana pemuda ini terlihat tidak terbiasa.

"Hei!," serunya." Berapa umurmu?"

"20."

"Bohong."

"Aku seorang mahasiswa." Tsukishima berusaha myakinkan. Tapi Kuroo hanya menatap.

"19." Kata Tsukishima lagi. Tapi tatapn Kuroo masih tidak yakin.

"18." Kata Tsukishima lagi.

"Apa kau berniat untuk membuatnya terasa seumur hidup?" desah Kuroo.

"Baiklah, aku 16 tahun."

Kuroo menepuk dahinya, sadar bahwa ia benar-benar mabuk semalam. Ia menghela nafas kemudian berkata,"baiklah, entah siapa namamu."

"Tsukishima."

"Ok Tsukishima, aku minta maaf. Jangan berharap untuk bertemu denganku lagi. Apa yang kupikirkan tidur dengan anak sekolah?"

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau gila, bocah."

Kuroo kehilangan kesabarannya, ia mendorong Tsukishima keluar dari rumahnya."aku harap kau tidak datang lagi. Belajarlah dengan baik, dan jadilah kebanggan orang tuamu. Selamat pagi."

Tsukishima ingin memprotes, tapi Kuroo sudah menutup lebih dulu pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Tsukishima selain pulang. Kakaknya pasti akan marah karena ia tidak pulang semalam, dan pagi ini ia berniat untuk membolos sekolah.

.

"Yaku aku membuat kesalahan." Kuroo mengeluh pada Yaku yang baru sampai untuk menjemput Kuroo.

"Jadi, dia masih sekolah? Memang buruk, kau yang terburuk Kuroo."

"Aku tahu. Semoga saja dia tidak berniat untuk menemuiku lagi."

. . . . .

A/N : Apapun bisa terjadi dengan fic ini. Hanya kilasan ide, ke depannya mungkin di lanjut, mungkin juga dihapus. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

Warning ikut chapter sebelumnya

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Kei, darimana saja kau?" Akiteru, Tsukishima yang lain menyambut kedatangan si pirang berkacamata begitu dirinya memasuki rumah.

Bukannya menjawab Kei melangkah ke kamar mengabaikan kehadiran kakaknya, satu-satunya penghuni rumah selain dirinya. Akiteru mendesah, ia tidak ingin berkomentar banyak. Mereka tidak pernah berkelahi, bahkan lebih dari itu jarang bertegur sapa. Akiteru sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan karirnya, Kei remaja penuh keingin tahuan hanya mengabaikan eksistensi kakaknya untuk waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti sore." Akiteru melangkah ke luar rumah, pergi bekerja.

Kei merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, mengenang kembali malam yang ia habiskan bersama Kuroo.

"Kuroo…" Kei menggumamkan nama pria berambut hitam itu, yang hanya ia ketahui tanpa sengaja ketika salah seorang teman kecilnya memanggil. Segera ia meraih ponsel setelah melirik sekilas ke arah jam. Kei berusaha untuk menelepon seseorang, teman kecilnya.

" **Tsukki, dimana kau? Kakakmu semalam ke rumahku, aku tidak bisa berbohong karena orang tuaku yang langsung memberitahu kau tidak di sini."**

"Iya, iya aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang aku sudah di rumah. Tadi aku bertemu Akiteru, dia sudah berangkat kerja sekarang."

" **Ya Tuham Tsukki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengamu?"**

"Dengar Yamaguchi, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi…percayakah kau dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kurasa aku mengalaminya."

" **Tsukki, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kalau kau di rumah kenapa tidak ke sekolah?"**

"Berisik, tidak bisakan ka mendengarkan ceritaku?"

" **Pergilah ke sekolah, atau…"**

"Apa"

" **Kita bicara nanti, kelas sudah dimulai."**

Sambungan di putus dari pihak seberang. Kei melihat ke arah jam sekali lagi, jam sekolah sudah di mulai ia sadar tapi tak juga beranjak. Kei akan membolos hari itu.

.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, Kuroo masuk ke sebuah kafe diiringi dengan Yaku di belakangnya.

"Kuroo…" Bokuto si pemilik sekaligus pelayan menyambut pelanggan tetapnya.

"Yaku…" nadanya berubah histeris mengetahui sosok lain ada di samping Kuroo. Tanpa basa –basi lagi pria muda itu merengkuh Yaku dalam pelukannya.

"Bokuto, lepaskan."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang lelah. Manisnya dirimu akan memulihkan kekuatanku."

Yaku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Bokuto yang sama besar dengan Kuroo membuatnya pasrah mendapat usapan dari pipi Bokuto di kepalanya.

"Bokuto, layani aku." Suara lantang menghampiri sesaat setelah lonceng pintu berdenting.

"Hiyaa, cabe." Jerit Bokuto.

Rambut Bokuto jadi berantakan, sedikitnya ia jadi harus melepaskan Yaku setelah mendapat jitakan manis di kepala dari Oikawa.

"Silahkan, nikmati waktu kalian. Mau pesan apa?"

Kuroo, Yaku dan Oikawa akhirnya duduk dalam satu meja. Mereka memesan untuk makan siang masing-masing sesuai selera. Bukan suatu kebetulan jika mereka bertiga berkumpul, karena itu terjadi lebih kepada kebiasaan. Kuroo bukan orang yang mudah bergaul, ia adalah eksekutif muda yang sombong, angkuh dan memang memiliki kemampuan yang diakui. Tuan populer ini teratur dan tidak suka diganggu, sementara mereka yang dekat dengannya tidak serta merta dapat menjadi teman begitu saja. Sudah sejak tahunan yang lalu mereka bersahabat, dari semasa sekolah dan sekarang ke-empatnya bersama dengan Bokuto-adalah pria dengan usia hampir 30 tahun.

"Silahkan dinikmati…"Bokuto datang dengan nampan berisi makanan yang di pesan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Bokuto, kemana kau semalam? Aku benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh mereka berdua." Oikawa menyampaikan keluhannya, tentang semalam dimana Yaku dan Kuroo pergi begitu saa tanpa pamit apalagi mengajaknya.

Bokuto tertawa, "maaf, ku rasa aku sudah menemukan seseorang. Ah malam ini juga, aku sudah ada janji."

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil pasangan," kata Yaku ikut dalam percakapan.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja begitu."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu, aku dan kurasa memang sudah seharusnya kita. Tapi lupakan jika itu Kuroo."

Kuroo yang sedari tadi hanya diam menikmati makanannya tersenyum miring,"aku menikmati hidupku kawan. Dan kau Yaku." Kuroo menunjuk tepat di hidung Yaku menggunakan garpu,"akan selalu bersamaku, kan?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku satu-satunya orang yang membencimu di sini."

Kuroo acuh, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Silahkan kalian menikmati, aku harus bekerja."

"Bokuto, kau ikut bersama kami malam ini?" Seru Oikawa sebelum Bokuto berlalu jauh."

"Ya, aku akan membawanya juga."

"Keh, sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta." Komentar Oikawa.

.

"Jadi kalian melakukannya?" Yamaguchi tengah menyelidik mencari kebenaran dari cerita konyol sahabatnya. Kei hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan pasti.

"Kau gila Tsukki, bagaimana jika kakakmu tahu?"

"Aku menyukainya Yamaguchi, tidak peduli bagaimana orang lain menanggapi."

"Kau juga yakin dia menyukaimu?"

Kei tampak ragu,"kurasa begitu, meski ia mengusirku tadi pagi dan berkata tidak ingin bertemu lagi."

"Ini tidak benar Tsukki, kau bilang jatuh cinta tapi tidak satupun yang kau tahu kecuali namanya. Hanya nama depannya."

"Tak apa, aku tau rumahnya. Malam ini aku akan datang lagi."

.

.

.

Kuroo pulang dengan seseorang yang ia dapat dari klub, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia menciumi, melakukan sedikit pemanasan di dalam lift dengan lawan mainnya. Moodnya seketika terganggu melihat sosok Kei yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Setengah mengabaikan Kuroo bertanya, membuka pintu kemudian mempersilahkan pemuda yang dibawanya masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Menemuimu. Ku bilang aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Bocah, kau harusnya sudah mengerti saat kubilang jangan datang lagi. Aku tidak tidur dengan orang yang sama dua kali, terlebih jika itu anak sekolah."

"Apa maksudmu? Kupikir kau juga menyukaiku, sejak kau melakukannya padaku semalam."

Kuroo meraih dagu Kei, "ini dunia orang dewasa nak, aku tidak bisa bermain cinta monyet sepertimu. Dia, yang akan menjadi teman tidurku malam ini."

Kei menampik tangan Kuroo yang menyentuh dagunya,sedikitnya ia merasa sakit hati. Dengan perasaan dongkol Kei pergi.

Kuroo mengabaikan kepergian Kei, tidak masalah baginya apa yang di rasakan bocah itu. Begitulah jika seorang bocah tidak berhati-hati dalam bergaul. Kei tidak salah dengan persaannya, hanya saja Kei tidak tahu jika Kuroo seorang dewasa yang gemar seks dan menganggap Kei hanya salah satu dari sekian teman tidurnya.

….

A/N : Oke, cukup sampai disini. Ke depannya fic ini bisa di lanjut atau juga di hapus. Tergantung bagaimana idenya muncul. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning ikut chapter sebelumnya, no beta. Monitor bermasalah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara musik menghentak di seluruh sudut ruangan. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian tempat yang paling sering Kuroo dan teman-temannya kunjungi hampir setiap malam. Klub gay terbesar di kota kecilnya. Ada banyak pria setengah telanjang memenuhi lantai dansa. Berikut para dancernya yang meliuk-liuk dengan erotis, mengundang siapapun untuk menatap.

Namun perhatian kembali ke salah satu sudut klub. Ada setidaknya tga pemuda tampan sedang menegak minumannya. Salah satunya Kuroo Tetsurou, matanya nyalang ke arah para pengunjung yang asik menggoyangkan badan. Tak sedikit dari pria di sana yana berusaha menggoda dirinya, tapi ia belum bergeming atau menunjukkan minat.

Tak lama, rambut dwi warna yang dikenalnya muncul dari balik kerumunan. Mereka saling berjabat dan berbisik apa kabar. Berteriak tidak ada gunanya di ruang penuh dentuman.

"Mana pasanganmu?"

Oikawa celingukan mencari seseorang yang dikata Bokuto akan datang bersamanya.

Bokuto tertawa," _love is not easy like that, dude."_

Oikawa dan Yaku saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka paham bahwasanya Bokuto baru saja ditinggalkan.

"Aku traktir, minumlah." Yaku menyodorkan segelas minuman beralkohol pada Bokuto.

"Bisakah aku ditraktir dirimu juga malam ini, Yaku?" alih-alih menerima minuman, Bokuto merengkuh Yaku dalam pelukannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah, aku ada kelas pagi besok." Oikawa berlalu lebih dulu. Ia seorang dosen dan kemungkinan mengajar pagi selalu ada. Yaku melambai mengantar kepergiannya, sementara Kuroo dan Bokuto hanya mengangguk tanpa minat.

"Bokuto, lepaskan aku." Yaku memprotes, mendorong Bokuto sampai manjauh. Gelas di tangannya sudah berpindah, dalam sekejap tandas setengah sekali teguk.

Yaku melihat Kuroo melenggang tanpa kata-kata.

"Kuroo, kau mau kemana?" teriak Yaku diantara dentuman musik. Acuh, Kuroo melangkah kea rah pintu keluar. Yaku bergegas menyusul, Bokuto hanya memandang kepergian mereka.

"Kuroo, tunggu. Kau mau kemana?" Yaku dengan kaki mungilnya berusaha mensejajari langkah Kuroo.

"Di sana membosankan, aku akan ke bar."

"Oh- _Okay"_ Yaku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dioikirkan Kuroo, ia hanya mengekornya. Memasuki bar umum dengan nuansa musik lebih kalem, lalu memesan minuman sebanyak yang ia mau.

.

.

.

"Kei, kembali!" Akiteru, untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba menegur adik semata wayangnya yang beniat keluar rumah di jam yang tidak wajar untuk anak sekolah.

"KEI, DENGARKAN AKU!?" bentakan Akiteru disetai menahan lengan Kei memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kita bisa bicarakan semua masalah dengan baik-baik." Kata Akiteru kemudian.

Kei menatap sejurus pada kakaknya,"aku akan menginap di rumah Yamaguchi. Lepaskan aku." Sekali hentakan Kei melepaskan diri. Ia berlalu mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan Akiteru.

.

.

.

"Kuroo, kau mabuk." Yaku berusaha menghentikan Kuroo untuk terus minum.

"Belum, sayang." Tuangan terakhir sudah tandas ditegak,"berikan aku satu lagi." Tangannya melambai pada bartender.

Yaku hanya menggeleng, seberapa kuat Kuroo dengan alcohol tetap saja dia akan mabuk setelah botol kelima bersih tak bersisa.

.

Seorang pemuda, tampak sekali jika ia masih muda. Dengan rambut pirang ikal, berkacamata, dan tinggi cukup menarik perhatian. Beberapa pemuda setengah mabuk menghampiri, mencoba memaksanya untuk berkencan. Si pirang sama sekali tidak menangapi, kepalanya mencoba untuk melongok dan mengedar pandangan ke seleuruh penjuru bar.

" _Hey_ _Kid_." Suara berat Kuroo menarik perhatian kumpulan pemuda itu.

"Kuroo, dia bocah yang waktu itu." Yaku sekedar memberi informasi yang sayangnya Kuroo sudah tahu.

"Oh benar." Mata nakal Kuroo menatap tajan kea rah pemuda pirang itu. Yaku merasakan hawa mengincar,"kau tidak berniat membawanya pulang lagi kan?" Yaku berusaha menahan.

Kuroo berbalik, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Yaku kemudian berbisik penuh penekanan.

" _Kids_ _are_ _great_."

"Kuroo! Jangan main-main. Kau mabuk."

Kuroo mengabaikan peringatan Yaku, tetap melenggang menyibak kerumunan pemuda itu. Ia memerangkap si pirang berkacamata diantara dinding dan dirinya.

"Hai Kuroo." Sapa Kei tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Mau ikut ke rumahku? Aku sedang bosan, kau bisa menjadi hiburan yang menarik."

Kei menaikkan kacamatanya percuma kemudian mengangguk.

Di tempat duduknya Yaku menegak habis minuman dalam gelasnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Kuroo dan Kei sampai keduanya menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

Ia merogoh saku dan menemukan ponsel. Beberapa kali pencet ia menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, Bokuto, kau masih di sana?"

"Aku akan menyusul, Kuroo sudah mendapat mainanya."

Sambungan di putus, Yaku beranjak setelah membayar.

.

.

.

Kuroo mabuk, Kei ketagihan, itu yang membuat keduanya kembali menghabiskan malam bersama. Kei banyak belajar dari sebelumnya, ia tahu Kuroo bukan hanya sekedar bermain, tapi juga bisa begitu memuaskan ketika Kei dapat mengimbangi. Benar Kei masih bocah, tapi dia adalah pembelajar yang cerdas, terlebih untuk mencari tahu terkait orientasi seksualnya. Ia semakin yakin ketika merasa jatuh hati pada Kuroo.

.

Pagi menjelang, Kuroo bangun lebih dulu dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Alkohol dan _sex_ adalah kombinasi yang tepat untuk merusak tapi Kuroo tidak bisa lepas dari itu. Mengabaikan entitas pirang di ranjangnya Kuroo berlalu ke kamar mandi mendah di bawah shower. Guyuran air menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan.

Kuroo terus mendesah lelah, ia hamper gila semalam karena benar-benar menikmati bocah pirang itu dibawahnya. Membawa kembali memori ketika pertama kali hal itu terjadi padanya. Rasa nikmat yang beriring dengan rasa bersalah.

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima belas menit bagi Kuroo untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. Ia keluar kamar mandi berbalur handuk di pinggang. Padangannya menangkap Kei tengan berjingkat sambil menenteng sepatu dan mantelnya menuju ke pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

Kei tersentak, ia menatap canggung. Kuroo mendekat tapi bukan untuk menghampiri. Ia melewati Kei begitu saja menuju ke lemari pendingin mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk diminum.

"Aku akan pergi, sebelum kau mengusirku."

Kuroo membuka mulut.

"Tentu aku akan dating lagi. Menemuimu." Buru-buru Kei menambahkan.

Kuroo jadi harus menghela nafas, mengusap kasar pada wajahnya kemudian berkata,"baiklah, aku tidak menolak. Tapi aku tidak terima perintah. _We're not lover_."

Kei mengangguk. Kuroo anggap di mengerti. Tapi dipikiran Kei adalah suatu kesempatan. Selama Kuroo mau tidur dengannya akan selalu ada celah untuk masuk ke hatinya.

….

A/N : apakah cerita ini menarik? Aku sudah ingin menghapusnya tapi beberapa pembaca ingin dilanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning ikut chapter sebelumnya.**

 _No profit, just hobby, don't flame, no-beta,_ komputer bermasalah.

.

.

.

"Tsukki, aku tahu kau akan lewat sini."

Jalan Kei terhenti karena teman masa kecilnya menghampiri sebelum ia sampai di komplek rumahnya.

"Ada apa Yamaguchi?" wajah Kei berkerut tidak suka, terlebih saat Yamaguchi menyodorkan seragam sekolah padanya.

"Kakakmu datang ke rumahku, dia membawakan ini."

'cih' Kei menerima dengan kasar bungkusan berisi seragamnya."Ayo ke sekolah, aku akan mandi di sana."

Yamaguchi mengekor, sedari dulu memang itu yang dilakukannya terhadap Kei.

.

Ada loker untuk berganti pakaian olah raga, di sampingnya ada ruangan dengan jajaran shower juga satu bak mandi. Di sanalah Kei mandi dan berganti pakaian. Yamaguchi masih bersamanya, menunggu Kei di sisi lain loker.

"Kau pergi kemana semalam?" Tanya Yamaguchi lirih.

"Kau tahu kemana aku pergi Yamaguchi."

Suara pintu loker di tutup terdengar sampai ke telinga Yamaguchi, menandakan Kei sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi muncul di hadapan Kei,"maukah kau mendengar saranku?"

"Hmm, katakan."

Ragu, itu yang tergambar di wajah Yamaguchi. Ia dan Kei sudah berteman sejak SD, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berkata banyak pada Kei, apalagi sampai menasehati.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti, sebelum kakakmu tahu tentang ini. Kau masih enam belas tahun, jadi menurutku lakukan itu saat kau sudah cukup umur."

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Yamaguchi sampaikan, termasuk perihal orientasi seksual Kei, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Hening cukup lama, sampai Kei selesai memsang dasi dan menggunakan jas dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih Yamaguchi."

Sebuah tepukan pelan di daratkan pada bahu Yamaguchi dan Kei berlalu melewatinya yang hanya mampu terpaku. Yamaguchi sadar Kei tidak pernah marah padanya, meski sikapnya sewenang-wenang tapi Kei tidak pernah memaksa atau mengusirnya. Selama ini Yamaguchi hanya mengekor pada Kei. Demi apa, ia pun tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi Kei datang menemui Kuroo. Ia tidak pernah bosan dan Kuroo tidak pernah menolak. Tidak ada percakapan romantis antara keduanya, Kei tidak pandai berkata-kata sementara Kuroo hanya menginginkan tubuh Kei semata. Tidak peduli lagi kalau ia seorang bocah enam belas tahun yang belum layak untuk menjamah konten dewasa tapi sudah digagahinya berkali-kali. Mengerang, mendesah dan berpeluh bersama di bawah Kuroo demi mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Malam ini pun, dari sekian malam yang sudah terlewatkan sejak pertama kali Kei melakukannya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangannya yang disambut oleh ciuman panas. Saling berpagut, menyerahkan seluruh kesadarannya untuk dikuasai hanya tentang Kuroo.

' _Kuroo…Kuroo…Kuroo…'_ benak Kei berbisik, dan Kuroo bukanlah pria yang sabaran. Tidak perlu ciuman lama jika saat itu ia bisa dengan segera melucuti pakaian Kei, kemudian mengecup bagian lain dari tubuhnya.

' _DOK DOK DOK'_

Pintu digedor berkali-kali karena tak cukup bagi tuan tamu hanya memencet bel.

"Kuroo…" Kei mendesahkan nama Kuroo, bukan untuk menikmati. Tapi Kuroo abai, ia tidak ingin bermain setengah-setengah.

Gedoran kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan tempo yang tidak sabar diiringi teriakan tak beraturan menyebut nama Kuroo. Kei jengah, mood-nya tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan, maka didorongnya Kuroo menjauh. Ditatap tajam kemudian, tidak membuat Kei gentar.

"Seseorang sedang menggedor pintu rumahmu." Sungut Kei mendapat geraman dari Kuroo.

Dengan asal kuroo menutupi tubuh polos Kei, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang hanya bertelanjang dada. Kuroo menghampiri pintu, dan kesalnya memudar mendapati tatapan geram dari tuan tamu.

"Kau lama sekali." Yaku berkunjung di malam hari tanpa Kuroo minta. Hal yang tidak biasa.

Kuroo tersenyum miring,"aku sibuk. Bisakah kau kembali besok pagi?"

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku masuk."

Yaku merangsek masuk, tapi gagal. Pintu yang hanya terbuka separuh dan dihadang oleh tubuh Kuroo tidak dapat ditembus tubuh mungil Yaku.

"Mengertilah sobat, aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Aku mengganggumu?" yaku memandang tidak percaya."Ini tidak biasa Kuroo." Tatapannya berubah menyelidik pada Kuroo yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan.

"Apa?" Kuroo mulai risih dengan cara pandang Yaku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu itu."

Kuroo sedang mencari alasan dan Yaku memanfaatkan kesempatan. Kuroo lengah, Yaku menerobos masuk.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa…" Kuroo tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan dari pandangan Yaku. Teman masa kecilnya itu berbalik, memandang heran pada Kuroo yang sedikit salah tingkah."Sejak kapan kau jadi panik hanya karena membawa teman tidur?"

Kuroo mengusap wajahnya, pelan sambil mengatur nafas.

"Ok. Kau tahu segalanya tentangku. Bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah privasi saat ini?" Kembali menghadang, Kuroo sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memberi tahu Yaku perihal, sejauh mana yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda pirang di ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah kali ini. Aku akan kembali besok pagi dan menghajarmu."

Yaku mengancam dengan telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kuroo.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan melayanimu sayang."

Kuroo membungkuk, mempersilahkan Yaku untuk segera meninggalkan rumahnya. Mendapat decihan sebagai balasan dari tatapan manisnya, Kuroo tidak heran. Yaku bukan orang yang sulit untuk dihadapi.

Kuroo kembali ke ranjang, menyusup diantara selimut dan menggugah bocah pirang yang sudah sempat terlelap. Kei tidak menolak, ketika Kuroo memulai permainannya dari awal lagi. Ia rela sepenuhnya untuk menjadi milik Kuroo.

.

.

.

"Aki- _chan_."

Dua buah lengan terkalung manja ke leher Tsukishima yang lain dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Sopanlah sedikit terhadap profresormu, Oikawa." Tanpa melepas pandangan dari komputer di hadapannya Akiteru menegur Oikawa.

Mengerucut kesalpun Oikawa tidak akan terlihat oleh Akiteru, jadi ia menolehkan dengan paksa kepala Akiteru lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor." Oikawa mengerling, lalu berlalu ke meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan burukmu itu?" Akiteru memprotes sampai harus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia memandang sejurus pada Oikawa yang tidak menggubris sama sekali. Sebenarnya Akiteru mulai jengah meski ia tahu kalau Oikawa _gay_ dan ciuman semacam itu tidak ada artinya. Tapi bagi Akiteru itu sesuatu yang salah, dan meski sudah berulang kali menolak bahkan marah-marah, Oikawa hanya mengabaikan dan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku hanya memperbaiki suasana hatimu, professor."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pandai berbohong, eh?" Oikawa bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil cermin yang tergantung di dinding lalu membawanya ke hadapan Akiteru."Lihat kerutan di dahimu. Kalau berfikir terlalu keras, sosok di cermin akan jadi lebih tua dari seharusnya."

Akiteru menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, membuatnya mendesah."Kau benar, aku sedang bermasalah."

"Dengan adikmu?"

Akiteru mengangguk.

"Memang sulit mengatasinya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia masih bocah. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, profesor."

Lagi, Akiteru menghela nafas berat. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah.

"Aki- _chan_ , lihat kemari."

Akiteru menoleh, mendapati pandangannya sejurus dengan Oikawa yang wajahnya mendekat dengan cepat lalu memagut Akiteru dalam ciuman lembut secara perlahan. Hanya dua menit berlangsung, Oikawa memutus pagutan.

"Sudah _relax_ sekarang?"

Akiteru mengangguk"Baiklah, aku harus pergi mengajar. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu professor."

Sosok Oikawa dengan segera menghilang di balik pintu. Bagi Akiteru ciuman Oikawa seperti candu. Sedikit, membuat ketagihan tapi di saat yang sama menjadikan dirinya tenang untuk beberapa saat. Meski begitu hanya Oikawa, hanya dengannya Akiteru mau berciuman sesama laki-laki.

.

.

.

Harusnya pagi itu Kei sudah angkat kaki dari rumah Kuroo. Ia harus ke sekolah dan Kuroo harus berangkat kerja. Tapi, sampai Kuroo selesai membersihkan diri Kei masih terlelap.

"Hei nak. Kau harus pulang sekarang." Kuroo menyibak sedikit ujung selimut yang menampakkan surai pirang Kei, lalu membuka gorden agar cahaya matahari menerobos dan tepat mengenai wajah Kei.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal? Sehari saja. Aku tidak sanggup." Gumam Kei yang menarik kembali selimutnya demi menghindari sorotan sinar matahari.

"Itu tidak ada dalam perjanjian, Tsukishima."

"Tidak ada perjanjian antara kita, Kuroo."

"Aku tidak terima perintah."

Kei menyibak selimutnya, bernafas dengan leluasa," aku tidak memerintah. Hanya minta sedikit pengertianmu. Setelah memaksa untuk melakukannya dua belas kali dan kau tidak berbelas kasihan padaku. Kau pikir aku ini alat?"

Kuroo mendekat, mencengkeram kedua pipi Kei dengan jemarinya,"kau yang selalu datang sendiri kemari. Itu konsekuensinya jika harus memuaskanku."

"Sekali saja, kumohon. Aku sungguh tidak kuat untuk berjalan pulang."

Kuroo mengumpat, menyentakkan wajah Kei."Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ke sekolah. Yamaguchi akan membawakan seragam untukku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Segera bersiap sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Kei memasang kacamatanya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Kuroo akan menyesali sikap baiknya dan Kei bertahan untuk terus menyelami hati Kuroo. Cinta dapat mengalir dari mana saja, bahkan dengan seseorang yang ditiduri terus menerus.

…

A/N : Aku belum memikirkan ending, karena banyak drama yang ingin kumunculkan. Mungkin, chapter selanjutnya akan sangat lama di publish. Jika kalian kehilangan minat, aku akan berhenti sampai di sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	5. Chapter 5

HAIKYUU © FURUDATE HARUICHI

Warning ikut chapter sebelumnya

.

.

Kuroo baru saja akan memejamkan matanya barang sejenak setelah lelah berhadapan dengan klien keras kepala di kantornya tadi, tapi kemudian gedoran diiringi namanya berasal dari satu-satunya penutup akses keluar masuk dari rumah itu.

Kuroo berjalan malas ke arah pintu, membuka dan meninggalkannya ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral dalam lemari pendingin.

"Yo, Yaku. Sedang _bad_ _mood_?" sapa Kuroo dengan santai.

Tuan tamu yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri memilih duduk di sofa yag masih dalam jarak pandang Kuroo.

"Aku kemari tadi pagi, kau sudah berangkat. Tanpa menungguku, itu tidak biasa."

Kuroo menghampiri Yaku, duduk di samping bawahnya bersandarkan sofa seraya menyerahkan sekaleng bir. "Mengantar bocah ke sekolahnya." Kuroo membuka miliknya sendiri untuk kemudian di teguk.

"Sekolah? Kau berhubungan dengan seorang bocah lagi?"

Kuro memutar bola matanya bosan."lagi sih iya. Tapi bukan bocah lain. Dia sendiri yang datang kemari."

Yaku memukul kepala Kuroo,"kau membuat masalah Kuroo."

"Tidak Yaku, bukan aku tapi dia sendiri yang menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam masalah."

Yaku membuka kalengnya, meminum sedikit lalu merosot menjajari Kuroo. "Apapun alasannya kau berada di posisi yang salah Kuroo, bahkan jika benar kau mengambilnya sebagai pasangan. Dia masih bocah dibawah umur, tiga tahun lagi ia baru boleh kau jamah adalah aturan semestinya. Tapi lihat yang kau perbuat tanpa pengendalian diri seperti ini"

"Yaku." Kuroo mengambil jeda setelah mengucap dengan nada tegas. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu sekarang."

Belum sempat Yaku mengucap kata lain Kuroo sudah merangsek memagutnya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Tidak ada penolakan yang berarti, sudah menjadi kebiasan Kuroo yang Yaku pahami bahwa ia menolak untuk dinasehati apalagi disalahkan. Dari pada beradu mulut, Kuroo memilih untuk membungkam dengan ciuman. Lima menit ciuman itu berlangsung, begitu dilepas Yaku memilih untuk menghabiskan isi kaleng.

"Aku akan pulang saja." Kata Yaku sambil berdiri, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, datanglah lain kali Yaku." Kuroo melambai melepas kepergian Yaku, ia yakin Yaku akan berkunjung lagi kurang dari sehari. Mungkin nanti malam.

Kuroo meletakkan kepalanya di sofa, mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk terpejam dan tertidur.

.

.

Kei sedang makan siang bersama kakaknya, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk ikut makan siang bersama di kafe dekat sekolahnya saat Kei baru saja keluar. Suasana cangung tercipta, Kei yang malas berbicara hanya terfokus pada makanan di depannya sementara Akiteru berkali-kali melihat pada Kei. Ia ingin membicarakan banyak hal, namun lidahnya kelu. Berbicara di hadapan ribuan mahasiswa terasa lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan memulai pembicaraan tanpa pertengkaran di depan adiknya seorang.

"Kei." Akiteru memanggil pelan tapi cukup jelas dengan jarak mereka. Kei membalasnya dengan gumaman tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin tahu kemana saja kau pergi beberapa malam terakhir." Akiteru berusaha mengucap dengan tenang dan pelan.

"Ke rumah Yamaguchi."

Jawaban santai dari Kei membuat Akiteru kesal, tapi ia menahan amarahnya. Jangan sampai pembicaraan yang harusnya berkualitas berantakan tanpa hasil. Akiteru mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata.

"Tidak perlu berbohong Kei, kau paham jika aku pasti akan tahu kebenarannya." Akiteru melembutkan suaranya, ikut terkejut mendapatkan reaksi Kei yang sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kei datar. Otaknya memilih untuk tetap diam hingga apa yang dimaksud Akiteru sesuai dengan yang ada dalam pikirannnya.

"Kau tidak menginap di rumah Yamaguchi, kau juga membolos sekolah. Kemana kau pergi Kei? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak kuketahui dimana keberadaannya."

"Itu urusanku."

"Kei?!" Baru sebentar Akiteru mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk tidak meledak-ledak tapi kesabarannya hanya sebesar biji sawi. Ia yang tertua dan yang memgang tanggung jawab."Aku kakakmu, satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki untuk merawatmu. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak membutuhkanku."

Kei menatap Akiteru tidak suka, masa remaja ia gunakan sebagai dalih untuk membenarkan tindakannya."Kalau kau tidak suka mengurusku, aku akan pergi."

Hitungan menit sosok Kei sudah menjauh dari pandangan Akiteru. Berapa kali pun Akiteru berteriak yang ada hanya menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe yang sudah lumayan banyak. Akhirnya ia hanya mengerang kesal sambil mengusap wajah lelahnya.

.

Kuroo tidak menyadari waktu sudah beranjak malam saat ia terbangun akiba gedoran di pintu rumahnya. Ia bingung dengan orang-orang yang kerap kali menggedor dengan tidak sabar.

"Hai, Kuroo."

Kuroo mengernyit pada bocah pirang berkacamta yang sada di depan pintu rumahnya saat pintu itu di buka.

"Kau, terlalu sering berhubungan _sex_ tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kata Kuroo asal tanpa mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku masuk terlebih dulu?" Kei melongok ke dalam, mencari tahu jika Kuroo sudah bersama orang lain. Pandangan mata Kuroo mengikuti arah mata Kei.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, masuklah." Kuroo membukakan jalan untuk Kei dan menutup pintu setelahnya.

"Kuroo aku..." belum habis Kei berkata, tubuhnya didorong hingga terjatuh tertindih di karpet beludru oleh Kuroo.

"Kau kemari untukku kan? Aku tidak setuju kau datang setiap hari, tapi aku juga tidak menolak jika kau ada di sini sekarang."

Kei tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkata-kata sampai ia mendesahkan nama Kuroo. Di rumah itu hampir semua sudut sudah pernah Kei rasakan sebagai alasnya bercinta dengan Kuroo, kali itu Kei yakin ia akan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan telanjang di lantai lembut itu. Tapi peduli apa, saat Kuroo dengan beringasnya mencumbu, Kei mengucap permintaan.

"Kuroo, aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Tentu saja manis,"Kuroo mengecup di beberapa tempat pada tubuh Kei yang sudah mendapat bekas dari aktivitas serupa sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kuroo merutuk siapapun yang sudah menggedor pintu rumahnya sepagi itu. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan malas, melangkah membukakan pintu dan mendapati Yaku berdiri di sana.

"Kuroo, shamponya ha..halo." Kei yang melihat kedatangan tamu membungkuk sopan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa dia di sini Kuroo?" tanya Yaku penuh penekanan.

Kuroo hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap Yaku yang tidak merubah ekspresi kerasnya.

"Aku tidak akan memyangkal karena aku sendiri yang dengan tidak sadar mengijinkan dia tinggal di sini."

"Sejak kapan?" Lagi, Yaku menatap penuh selidik.

"Umm, semalam."

Pukulan ringan Yaku sampaikan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Kuroo,"kau membuat masalah besar Kuroo. Dia anak seklah, punya orang tua."

Kuroo menarik Yaku menjauh dari pandangan Kei,"hei aku tahu aku salah. Anggap dia sedang liburan di sini. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan meyuruhnya pulang."

"Kuroo, berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuat masalah lagi."

"Aku janji." Kuroo tersenyum, tampak tidak menyakinkan di mata Yaku tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

" _Kau kenapa masih di sini dan untuk apa memasukkan pakaian ke lemari?" Kuroo yang baru bangun menyadari teman tidurnya melakukan aktivitas yang tidak biasa._

" _Kau mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini." Kata Kei santai._

" _Kapan?"_

" _Semalam, saat kau mencumbuku."_

" _Oh Shit." Kuroo menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bocah pirang berkacamata ini sudah banyak mempermainkannya._

...

A/N : apapun bisa terjadi dengan fic ini. Setelah sekian lama kemudian di update lagi, masihkah ada peminat atau sebaiknya di hapus? Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning ikut chatper sebelumnya...**

.

.

.

"Aki- _chan_ ~"

Nada manja Oikawa diringi dengan pelukan langsung kepada Akiteru yang sedang menekuni pekerjaanya sepagi itu. Segera saja Akiteru berdiri bebalik mencengkeram kerah Oikawa yang kemudian justru berbalas kecupan singkat dari Oikawa pada bibir Akiteru.

"Gah!" Akiteru melepas, setengah melemparkan cengkeraman pada Oikawa. "Mejauhlah dariku!" Perintahnya kemudian.

"Aki- _chan_ , tumben sudah berangkat? Ini masih pagi hlo~." Tanya Oikawa sambil meletakkan barang di mejanya sendiri mengabaikan suara bernada bentakan dari profesornya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sopan padaku?" Balas Akiteru kesal dan kembali duduk menghadap ke laptopnya.

Oikawa menuju ke ujung ruangan meracik dua gelas kopi, kemudian satu gelas ia letakkan di mejanya sendiri sementara satunya ia antarkan ke meja Akiteru.

"Kau tidak pulang kan?" Oikawa meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di meja Akiteru. "Pasti masalahnya pada adikmu lagi." Oikawa bersandar pada meja Akiteru menunggu jawaban.

Akiteru hanya meilirik sekilas kemudian mengusap kasar pada wajah hingga rambutnya yang tampak berantakan. "Kau benar, aku tidak pulang dan ini tentang Kei." Jeda sejenak, Akiteru menarik nafasnya panjang. "Dia kabur dari rumah."

Oikawa sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Akiteru. Ia kini sadar seberapa seriusnya masalah Akiteru dengan Kei adiknya.

"Aku turut bersedih, aku akan membantu mencari tahu kemana dia pergi." Oikawa menyodorkan cangkir kopi Aikteru,"minumlah agar sedikit lebih tenang. Aku akan mencarikan sarapan untukmu."

"Terima kasih Oikawa."

Oikawa hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Orang pertama yang menyambutnya di sekolah adalah Yamaguchi meski Kei hanya menanggapainya dengan dingin dan tanpa minat.

"Kakakmu terus bertanya padaku dimana kau berada." Jelas Yamaguchi saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas.

"Abaikan." Jawab Kei asal tanpa menghentikan langkahnya hingga mereka sampai di kelas.

"Tapi aku juga khawatir Tsukki."

"Kau tahu kemana aku selalu pergi Yamaguchi."

"Ah. Kuroo." Ceplos Yamaguchi begitu saja sampai Kei harus mengisyaratkannya untuk pelan.

Belum sempat Yamaguchi melanjutkan pertanyaannya, guru sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

"Aki- _chan_ ~." Oikawa masuk ke ruangan setelah pergi mengajar setelah mengantar sarapan untuk Akiteru.

"Aku sudah mengisi di semua jadwal mengajarmu. Sekarang aku lelah." Oikawa melemparkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas satu-satunya sofa yang terdapat di ruang itu.

"Aku juga lelah di sini. Tapi terima kasih." Kata Akiteru yang tidak lepas dari laptopnya. Entah jurnal mana lagi yang ia kerjakan, Akiteru tampak memvorsir dirinya sendiri.

Oikawa melirik dengan sebelah mata, lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia melangkah ke meja Akiteru, kemudian meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Akiteru, menariknya menjauh dari meja kerja lalu menjatuhkannya ke sofa tanpa peduli protes dari Akiteru.

" _I need treatment Professor_." Kata Oikawa lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Akiteru.

"Aku sedang sibuk Oikawa, jangan main-main." Protes Akiteru sebatas di mulut, tindakannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang yang menolak perlakuan.

"Aku sudah menggantikan tiga kelasmu Aki- _chan_ , sekarang..." Oikawa meraih wajah Akiteru dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Awalnya hanya sentuhan lembut, kemudian Oikawa mencoba membelah bibir pucat Akiteru dengan bibirnya sendiri hingga sedikit terbuka. Oikawa menjilat sensual agar Akiteru mau membuka bibirnya lebih lebar. Oikawa melakukannya tanpa paksaan, jika saja saat itu Akiteru mendoronnya, Oikawa tidak akan memaksa. Tapi Oikawa tahu Akiteru menyukainya, ketika lidahnya memanjakan bibir Akiteru. Membuat wajah tegangnya menjadi lebih santai. Perlahan Akiteru membuka mulutnya lebih lebar setelah seluruh bibirnya basah oleh saliva. Oikawa menyisipkan bibir bawahnya diantara bibir Akiteru kemudian memagutnya perlahan. Kedua mulut mereka membuka menutup secara berkala saling menyisip diantara masing-masing bibir.

Oikawa menjauhkan kepalanya melepas pagutan mereka.

"Aki- _chan_." Oikawa menjulurkan lidah lalu menunjuknya.

Akiteru mengangguk paham. Oikawa kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Akiteru sementara Akiteru setengah memeluk pinggang Oikawa. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, Akiteru menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Oikawa dan bertemu lidah. Mereka saling bersalaman, bertukar saliva untuk kemudian saling melawan siapa yang akan mendominasi. Oikawa mengalah, Akiteru menelusupkan lidahnya lebih jauh ke rongga mulut Oikawa, mengabsen barisan gigi dan juga menggelitik langit-langit mulut Oikawa hingga empunya mengerang nikmat tertahan. Oikawa mengajak Akiteru untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan mengusap sensual pada rambut.

Akiteru menikmati ciuman mereka hingga mendadak ponselnya berbunyi, membuat Akiteru harus mendorong Oikawa perlahan untuk menjauhkan diri mereka. Oikawa turun dari pangkuan Akiteru yang langsung menyambar ponselnya di meja.

"Halo Yamaguchi, ada apa?"

Akiteru diam sejenak mendengarkan yang di seberang berbicara. Akiteru mengusap wajahnya kasar. Oikawa memandang tidak senang saat melihat wajah Akiteru yang tadi santai menjadi kalut lagi.

"Iya, baiklah."

"Hmm, terima kasih."

Sambungan di putus, Akiteru mengerang kesal.

"Ada apa Aki- _chan_?" tanya Oikawa ragu.

Akiteru melambai pada Oikawa memintanya untuk mendekat. Oikawa menurut, ia mendekat dan langsung dipeluk posesif.

"Aki- _chan_?" Oikawa mengusap pelan punggung Akiteru.

"Dia ada di rumah seseorang. Seseorang bernama Kuroo. Laki-laki yang menjadi teman tidurnya. Adikku _gay_ , Oikawa. Dia sudah berani meninggalkan rumah demi kekasihnya."

Nama Kuroo terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Oikawa, karena yang ia kenal hanyalah Kuroo Tetsurou seorang, yang juga sahabatnya. Oikawa memendam isi kepalanya seorang diri, ia sedang mencoba menenangkan Akiteru yang tampak sangat shock dengan berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku akan membantu mencari tahu siapa Kuroo yang dimaksud. Kau tahu aku sering datang ke klub." Oikawa berusaha meyakinkan Akiteru. Dalam pelukan, Akiteru mengangguk sambil menggumam terima kasih.

.

.

Hari itu juga Akiteru menungu kepulangan Kei di depan sekolah. Begitu sosok yang dinanti muncul, dengan kasar Akiteru menarik Kei ke arah mobilnya.

"Masuk Kei!" Perintah Akiteru.

"Tidak." Jawab Kei singkat.

"Kau dan aku harus bicara serius bocah." Sekali lagi Akiteru memaksa dengan menarik pergelangan Kei untuk memasuki mobil. Mau tidak mau Kei menurut juga. Mobil dilajukan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke arah rumah.

"Ini masalah serius Kei. Aku tahu kau punya pacar. Seorang laki-laki." Tegas Akiteru tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kei sedikit tersentak.

"Itu tidak penting darimana. Sekarang jelas kau melakukan hal yang salah. Aku mau kau pulang sekarang, kau harus dihukum Kei."

"Apa?!" setengah membentak Kei memprotes. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Aku tidak akan pulang."

"Aku akan tahu jika kau menceritakannya Kei. Hanya kita berdua sekarang, kita harusnya memiliki satu sama lain."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa Kei. Dan apa-apaan bocah 15 tahun dengan aktivitas seks-nya bersama laki-laki? Kau sudah salah besar Kei."

Kei dengan kasar membuka pintu hingga Akiteru terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari keluar mengejar Kei sambil berseru padanya.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya, ada aku akan tetap kembali padanya." Tegas Kei sebelum berlari menjauh.

" _Shit_!" Akiteru mengumpat, menendang ban mobil. Ia mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan kasar, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membantu otaknya berfikir.

.

.

"Kuroo~." Dengan nada manja Oikawa duduk tiba-tiba sambil menyenggolkan bahunya pada Kuroo yang sedang makan di kafe milik Bokuto. Ada Yaku juga duduk dihadapannya.

"Kudengar kau menyimpan seorang bocah lima belas tahun di rumahmu."

Pernyataan Oikawa membuat Kuroo terbelalak dan menjadikan Yaku tersedak makananya sendiri.

"Oi-oi, Yaku- _chan_ hati-hati." Oikawa menyerahkan segelas air mineral dan juga tisu dibalas terima kasih oleh Yaku.

"Darimana kau dapat berita seperti itu?"

"Eh? Jadi benarkah?"

Kuroo tidak menjawabnya, menandakan bahwa ia membenarkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Kurasa seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu, mungkin hari ini atau besok." Oikawa mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan pada seseorang."Akan kuberikan alamat kantormu pada jam kerja. Yosh terkirim."

Kuroo memandang tidak mengerti pada Oikawa."Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" Kuroo menunjukkan nada tidak suka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu sesuatu perlu dibicarakan. Karena aku sedang membantu seseorang yang kucintai." Oikawa tersenyum dan itu membuat Kuroo muak olehnya.

"Eh~? Ada apa ada apa?" Bokuto ikut duduk di samping Yaku sambil merangkulnya.

Oikawa dan Kuroo menggendikkan bahu bersamaan.

"Yo Yaku, apa yang sebenarya terjadi di sini?"

Yaku menghela nafasnya berkali-kali lalu menyingkirkan lengan Bokuto yang terasa berat di bahunya."Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang."

Dengan susah payah Yaku memaksa tubuh mungilnya untuk melewati Bokuto yang jutru memeluk pinggang Yaku hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus segera kembali Bokuto sialan."

Alih-alih melepaskan, Bokuto justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, baru kulepaskan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Singkirkan tanganmu. Mesum."

...

A/N : Mau protes? Silahkan! Aku menambahkan AkiOi dan BokuYaku dalam chara mengingat aku membuat mereka bertindak semakin jauh. Buat para KuroTsukki Shipper kumohon tidak kecewa secepat itu karena drama masih berlanjut mengingat tidak ada scene KuroTsukki sama sekali dan lebih menonjolkan AkiOi. Terima kasih yang telah mengikuti an mereview fic gaje ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Saya melihat ada yang masih memunggu untuk di lanjut, sehingga saya tersentuh untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi kemudian, berhubung saya kesulitan untuk upload di sini. Saya pindahkan dan lamjutkan keseluruhan cerita di wattpad. Dengan Id yang sama :Kim San Poo'

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
